jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Der Meister der Täuschung
Der letzte Jedi – Der Meister der Täuschung ist der neunte Roman der Der-letzte-Jedi-Reihe. Das Buch wurde von Jude Watson geschrieben und ist im Mai des Jahres 2008 vom Panini-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse ein Jahr nach den Ereignissen von Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (18 VSY). Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Alderaan ist ein friedlicher Planet und Senator Bail Organa möchte, dass dies auch so bleibt. Doch die Anwesenheit des Imperiums beginnt langsam ihren Schatten über die Idylle zu werfen – und Spione und Verräter positionieren sich auf den Pfaden, die zur politischen Macht führen. Alderaan birgt auch ein Geheimnis. Eines, von dem die Zukunft der Jedi abhängt. Doppelagent Ferus Olin hat vom Imperator die strikte Anweisung, dieses Geheimnis zu lüften und es gleichzeitig zu schützen. Doch diese Entdeckung wirft düstere Fragen über seine eigene Vergangenheit auf und bringt ihn in Konflikt mit einem weiteren ehemaligen Jedi – dem dunklen Lord der Sith, Darth Vader. Handlung Besuch der Inquisitoren Bail Organa wartet beunruhigt im königlichen Palast von Aldera auf den Besuch zweier imperialer Inquisitoren. Der Grund für deren Untersuchungen ist ein von einem imperialen Spion gemeldeter Vorfall mit einem möglicherweise machtsensitiven Kind, das eine Frau angeblich auf einen maroden Zaun aufmerksam gemacht hatte und sie so vor dem Fall von einer Steilwand ins Meer gerettet haben soll. Dieses Kind ist in Wahrheit Bails Adoptivtochter Leia, doch das ist den Inquisitoren unbekannt, und die Frau ist ihre Betreuerin Memily; sie war es auch, die ihm darüber berichtet hatte. Diese Inquisitoren sind Ferus Olin und seine kaltherzige Kollegin Hydra. Ferus wurde von Obi-Wan gedrängt, nach Alderaan zu gehen, lediglich mit dem Hinweis, die Identität des Kindes zu schützen. Bail Organa, seine Frau Breha – die Königin von Alderaan – und deren Schwester Deara müssen widerwillig einwilligen, ihnen Zugang zu allen Aufzeichnungen zu gewähren und Befragungen durchführen zu dürfen. Schwerfälliger Widerstand Trever Flume verlässt eine Besprechung der Anführer aller Widerstandsbewegungen gegen das Imperium der Galaxis betreffend des Flames-Projektes Moonstrike. Dessen Ziel ist die Schaffung eines organisierten Widerstands, jedoch mangelt es ihnen an Vertrauen untereinander, sodass es nur sehr schleppend vorangeht. Trever macht sich derweil auf den Weg zu dem noblen Wohnturm Republica 500, aufgrund von Ferus' Anweisungen, um festzustellen, ob die Assistentin der barbarischen Ärztin Jenna Zan Arbor, Linna Naltree, mit in deren Wohnung lebt, um sie später befreien zu können. Auf dem Weg trifft Trever Flame, die aus dem Treffen ausgeschlossen worden ist. Am Republica 500 angekommen, bricht Trever gegen Ferus’ Anweisungen in Arbors Wohnung ein. Während Ferus einen Spaziergang durch Aldera macht, wird er von Amie Antin kontaktiert. Wenige Tage zuvor ist er in das ImPal OpRek eingebrochen und hat Aufzeichnungen entwendet, die Amie analysiert. Dadurch erhofft er sich, Informationen über Vaders Identität zu erhalten und so den Tod Roan Lands an ihm zu rächen. Sie berichtet ihm, dass ganz am Ende der Klonkriege eine Palette Medikamente, speziell für Verbrennungen und Schwermetallverseuchungen, angeliefert wurde. Dies deutet darauf hin, dass der Patient wahrscheinlich auf Mustafar verletzt worden war. Ferus schließt daraus, dass Darth Vader dort „geboren“ sein muss. Im Anschluss geht er weiter zu einem Park, von dem aus er einen Lichtblitz eines Elektrofernglases aus einem verlassenen Lagerhaus sieht. Ferus betritt die Stelle, wo eben der mutmaßliche Spion gewesen ist. Von hier aus hat man den Raumhafen und den Park mit dem Zaun gut im Blick. Ferus denkt, dass der Spion den Vorfall mit dem machtsensitiven Kind von hier aus gesehen und dann gemeldet haben muss. Bedrohung durch das Imperium Astri Oddo und Clive Flax sind die ganze Nacht Daten durchgegangen und hegen den Verdacht, dass Flame identisch mit Eve Yarrow ist, einer reichen Industriellen vom Planet Acherin, und dass sie ihr gesamtes Vermögen von Acherin weggeschafft, in imperiale Geheimkonten untergebracht und sich eine neue Identität verschafft hat. Daraus ergibt sich die Frage, ob Flame nun eine große Heldin oder ein imperialer Spion ist. Um weiteres herauszufinden, reisen Astri und Clive zu dem Banken-Mond Niro 11. Ferus fällt während eines Festivals ein für sein Alter weit entwickeltes Mädchen auf, bei dem er eine geringe Verbindung zur Macht spürt; es ist Leia und außerdem erfährt er, dass sie adoptiert wurde. Ferus muss jetzt alles daran setzen, sie vor dem Imperium zu schützen, dabei ärgert ihn, dass wohl Obi-Wan von ihr weiß und ihm nichts gesagt hat. Derweil ist Darth Vader in Aldera gelandet. Noch bevor er den Palast erreichen kann, schickt Bail Organa Raymus Antilles mit einer Botschaft zu Mon Mothma. Vader teilt Organa mit, dass in zwei Tagen ein imperialer Gouverneur eintreffen werde und somit sein Protest gegen dessen Einsetzung vergeblich war. Organa macht sich Gedanken, vielleicht doch Moonstrike beizutreten, um Alderaans Widerstand weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Ferus kann zuvor mit Vader sprechen und sagt ihm, dass seine nächste Ermittlungsstation Mustafar sein werde. Dieser fragt sich, was Ferus weiß und verlangt schnellstmöglich das Erinnerungsmedikament von Zan Arbor, um seine Vergangenheit ein für alle Mal hinter sich zu lassen. Während Trever Flume in Zan Arbors Wohnung einbricht, trifft er unerwartet auf den sich ebenfalls in der Wohnung befindlichen Jedi-Meister Ry-Gaul. Dieser erklärt ihm, dass Linnas Mann Tobin Gantor ein Freund von ihm ist und er ihm schuldet, seine Frau zu befreien, zumal Zan Arbor das Erinnerungsmedikament an ihr als erstes testen wird. Sie warten auf die Ankunft der Ärztin an der Landeplattform. Dann verstecken sie sich über der Decke eines Turbolifts und hören ein Gespräch zwischen Zan Arbor und Darth Vader mit. Er verlangt das Erinnerungsmedikament bis zum Ende des Monats, aber die Ärztin lässt sich nicht drängen. Als der Dunkle Lord den Lift verlassen hat, starten Ry-Gaul und Trever die Befreiungsaktion, während der es Linna gelingt, der teuflischen Ärztin ihr eigenes Medikament zu injizieren, so dass sie alles vergisst und nicht einmal ihre Wohnung wiedererkennt. Imperiale Spione Clive und Astri haben auf Niro 11 ein Treffen mit einem Banker; sie geben sich als ein reiches Paar aus, das sein Vermögen lagern will. Der Banker lässt sie einige Daten über Eve Yarrow herausfinden: Ihr Nummernkonto ist immer noch aktiv und sie hat eine Residenz auf dem Planeten Revery. Bevor sie gehen können, werden sie von imperialen Offizieren und Sturmtruppen überrascht, können aber dennoch fliehen und begeben sich nach Revery. Ferus Olin begleitet seine Kollegin Hydra bei von ihr organisierten Befragungen verschiedener Leute, die an dem Tag des Vorfalls in dem Park waren. Doch niemand gibt ihnen verwertbare Informationen. Dann fällt Ferus auf, dass Hydra eine Frau auf ihrer Liste, Sona Ziemba, vergessen hat zu befragen. Während ihres Besuches dort erkennt Ferus, dass ihr Mann Dartan der von ihm gesuchte Spion ist. Später teilt ihm Hydra mit, dass man Raymus Antilles auf TerraAsta festgehalten hat. Da diese Information nicht von Dartan Ziemba kommen kann, schließt Ferus, dass ein weiterer Spion im Palast sitzen muss. Bail Organa, dem von Obi-Wan Kenobi mitgeteilt wurde, dass Ferus Olin trotz seiner imperialen Tätigkeiten auf ihrer Seite steht, empfängt Ferus zu einer Versammlung, zu der Obi-Wan per Holo-Schaltung anwesend ist. Ferus und Obi-Wan überreden ihn, dem Spion eine Falle zu stellen, um die Sicherheit – v.a. von Leia – weiterhin gewährleisten zu können. Außerdem rät Obi-Wan Bail, gegen Ferus’ Überzeugung, Moonstrike nicht beizutreten, weil der Zeitpunkt noch zu früh sei. In Eve Yarrows offensichtlich selten frequentiertem Haus auf Revery angekommen, finden Astri und Clive die Gunst des Imperators, einen wertvollen Kristall, der an die Elite des Imperiums vergeben wird, und einen Geheimraum. Als sie jenen Raum betreten, schließt sich die Tür und sie sitzen in der Falle. In der Thugger-Gasse im Orange-Bezirk auf Coruscant wird Dexter Jettsters Widerstandszentrale von imperialen Truppen angegriffen. Zusammen mit Keets Freely und Curran Caladian löscht er sämtliche Aufzeichnungen und sie schaffen es trotz der schwierigen Umstände aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen, jedoch wird Dex dabei verletzt. Nachdem Ry-Gaul und Terver sich von Linna und ihrem Mann Tobin verabschiedet haben, begeben sie sich in die komplett zerstörte Thugger-Gasse und treffen auf Flame, die ihnen berichtet, dass wahrscheinlich alle getötet wurden. Um dem Spion im Palast eine Falle zu stellen, verfasst Bail Organa auf Ferus’ Vorschlag eine Geheimnachricht, der zufolge die alderaanische Bevölkerung den imperialen Gouverneur mit Waffengewalt vertreiben will. Da Dartan Ziemba bereits Waffen auf dem Markt versteckt hat, damit sie später vom Imperium gefunden werden und somit die Einsetzung des Gouverneurs legitim würde, wäre dies dem Imperium vorteilhaft. Nun wird das Imperium mit Kampfschiffen und Truppen ankommen, aber keine Waffen finden, weil sie diese inzwischen weggeschafft haben werden. Die gelieferten Informationen des Spions sind somit unglaubwürdig und auch die Informationen über Leia werden versickern. Bail Organa und seine Frau Breha rufen Deara zu sich. Kurz zuvor hat Bail gesehen, wie sie die Geheimnachricht an das Imperium weitergeleitet hat. Sie sagt, dass sie von Vader gezwungen wurde, Informationen zu liefern. Breha verbannt ihre Schwester aus dem Palast zu einem Sicherheitshaus auf Ankori-7. Die über das HoloNetz übertragene Ankunft des Gouverneurs ist begleitet von Kampfschiffen und unzähligen Sturmtruppen. Mit ihm kommt ebenfalls Imperator Palpatine. Sie werden von Senator Organa, Darth Vader und Ferus Olin empfangen. Als die Truppen den Markt durchsuchen, finden sie wie von Ferus erwartet keinerlei Waffen; das Imperium ist somit bloßgestellt. Da Vader glaubt, dass Ferus darin verwickelt ist, macht er eine Bemerkung, aus der Ferus folgert, dass Darth Vader Anakin Skywalker ist. Wütend über die Bloßstellung befördert Palpatine Ferus zu Vaders Stellvertreter. Dramatis personae Kategorie:Der letzte Jedi Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Legends-Quellen en:The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception es:The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception sr:The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception